<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встреча by RussianFanArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641444">Встреча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive'>RussianFanArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#sixdrabbles, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Feminist Themes, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, Rivalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#SixDrabbles, зарисовка по заданию: "фем!Фрук, хьюман ау или воплощения. Что-то на тему суфражисток".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia), Female England/Female France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Встреча<br/>Автор: Эльхен<br/>Дата публикации: 18 апреля 2020</p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В обществе её считают вульгарной. Элис знает это и гордится. Слыть среди таких людей распутницей и скандалисткой — высшая награда.</p>
<p>Бедный братец так, конечно, не думает. Он прилежно рассуждает, говорит и поступает так, как полагается сэру Артуру Кёрклэнду. Хмуро смотрит на её медицинские книги и анатомические атласы. Брезгливо морщится, когда она курит крепкие моряцкие папиросы. Свирипеет, стоит ей высказаться о женском вопросе. И, разумеется, стремится преподать пример.</p>
<p>Элис лишь снисходительно улыбается, когда он указывает ей на робкую девицу Маргарет: «Хочешь, чтобы я пугалась звуков собственного голоса, Арти?»</p>
<p>Элис смеется, когда брат как бы между прочим восхищается манерами и воспитанием леди Роуз. Уж она-то знает, как бойко эта карамельная девочка порхает по свиданиям, пока её жених служит в Индии.</p>
<p>Элис не находит слов, когда на очередном вечере Артур, исполняя положенное этикетом изящнее обычного и оттого гораздо сильнее хмурясь, подводит к ней не очередную трепетную овцу, а сияющую лоском нимфу.</p>
<p>Брат серьёзно и внушительно представляет златокудрую Венеру в кремовом шёлке и белых мехах, благосклонно опирающуюся на его руку, а у Элис закипает кровь.</p>
<p>Она и так знает, кто это.</p>
<p>Мадемуазель Бонфуа.</p>
<p>Парижанка, отравляющая лондонский воздух своими духами, а разум девиц и женщин — модными советами вперемешку с «любовными хитростями».</p>
<p>Сколько раз ей хотелось посмотреть ей в глаза! Спросить, каково это — продавать страхи и несвободу под видом пёстрых картинок и добрых наставлений.</p>
<p>Она была уверена, что у мадемаузель Бонфуа будут шальные карие глаза. Как у тех южанок, которых описывал Артур после морской службы — тёмные, миндалевидные, окружённые длинными чёрными ресницами.</p>
<p>Франсуаза Бонфуа скользит по ней глазами цвета незабудок, и Элис хочется сказать нечто совершенно неприемлемое. Ей приходится напомнить себе, что у леди Кёрклэнд всё же должно быть достоинство. Француженка едва заметно усмехается, но так сыто, что сомнений не остаётся — она заметила эту внутреннюю борьбу.</p>
<p>И она читала все памфлеты Элис в свой адрес.</p>
<p>Становится ясно, что с этим дилижансом разъехаться не удастся.</p>
<p>Артур заканчивает представление, и Элис цедит положенную ложь, в глубине души надеясь, что на узкой дорожке они лишь зацепятся фонарями и разминутся:<br/>— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Бонфуа.</p>
<p>Франсуаза улыбается с нежной вкрадчивостью удава:<br/>— Мне тоже, милая леди.</p>
<p>Элис бросает в неё взгляд-молнию, но она ловит его беспечно, словно мячик.</p>
<p>Родной братец же всаживает нож в спину:<br/>— Мадемуазель Бонфуа заинтересовалась нашим предприятием. Завтра она придёт к нам на ужин.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>